KEY
Perfil * Nombre Artístico: 키 / Key * Nombre Real: '''八谷キバム /Hachiya Kibum * '''Apodos: '''Key omma, Pinkey, Keybum, Bummie, Kibummie. * '''Profesión: Cantante, Rapero, Modelo. * Fecha de Nacimiento: * Lugar de Nacimiento: Kōbe, Japón * Estatura: 181cm * Peso: '''59 kg * '''Grupo Sanguíneo: '''B * '''Signo zodiacal: '''Libra * '''Agencia: LM Entertainment Películas * I AM (2012) * Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) Musicales * In the Heights (2015) * Chess The Musical - Anatoly (2015) * School Oz (2015) * Zorro (2014) * The Three Musketeers (2013-2014) * Bonnie and Clyde (2013) * Catch Me If You Can (2012-2013) Colaboraciones * 2014: Crystal & KEY - My Firts Kiss * 2012: SATOMI ft. KEY & Henry Lauo - One Dream * 2012: '''Bright Music ft. KEY - Two Moons Curiosidades * '''Grupo: SunUnic ** Posición: '''Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín. * '''Debut: 2008 * Família: Padres. * Nombre Fanclub Oficial: '''Locket's * '''Hoobies: Escuchar música, bailar y hacer sky acuático. * Comida favorita: Italiana. * Mejores Amigos: 'Hanae de SISTERS. * '''Idiomas:'Japones (Fluido), Ingles (Fluido), Chino (Basico). * '''Color favorito: '''Rosa. * '''Mascota: Tiene un perro llamado Kkomde del que suele subir fotos, a menudo acompañado de su otro perro Garcons (ambos de la misma raza pero de colores distintos, siendo marrón rojizo el primero y negro el segundo). * Estudió inglés en Los Ángeles por casi 3 años. * Es un little monster (fan de Lady Gaga). * Dono 2,12 Toneladas de arroz, para alimentar a niños y personas pobres.. * Cuando no puede dormir pone velas aromáticas. * Tiene un gran parecido con el actor Kim Soo Hyun y tambien al actor Ohn Joo Wan * En un principio los miembros pensaron que él era un tanto intimidante, llegando incluso a tener problemas con Min Ho , sin embargo una vez superadas las diferencias descubrieron que él era en verdad amable e incluso llego a convertirse en la "madre" del grupo. * Su película favorita es Nothing Hill. * A pesar que molesta mucho a Hanae, el dice que la quiere, cuida y cela como si fuera su propia chica. Incluso se pone celoso cuando salen, y un chico le pida alguna foto a Hanae * En el programa Wonderful Day,en su viaje a Londres fue a la librería donde se rodó la película ( Nothing Hill) pero cuando preguntó a la dependiente de la tienda le dijo que solo se filmo el exterior. KEY al enterarse se sintio defraudado. * Le gustan los espacios pequeños. * En Beatles Code reveló que él le da todos sus ingresos a sus padres, recibe un poco de ese dinero y eso es lo que usa, ya que su padre trabaja como administrador financiero. * Hace poco actualizo su instragram donde posteo la triste noticia del fallecimiento de su abuela . * KEY solía usar lentes de contacto azul y pintar sus uñas de negro. * A KEY le gustan chicas cercanas a su edad.. * KEY piensa que tener libertad de hacer las cosas que quieras es algo importante. * A KEY no le gustan las zanahorias. * La primera cosas que KEY hace cuando despierta es revisar su teléfono y Ipod. * KEY piensa que un hombre puede verse apuesto cuando combina su ropa de cabeza a pies. * KEY encuentra atractivas a las mujeres con las que comparte muchas cosas en común. * KEY se preocupa por todos los miembros y se asegura de que hayan comido. * A KEY no le gusta el sentimiento de miedo. Aparentemente, da miedo y hace que el se preocupe. * KEY aun recuerda la vez que fue a una tienda de CDs y compro su primer álbum. Es algo memorable para el . * Cuando preguntaron “¿Cuántos bailes de grupos de chicas puedes bailar?” KEY dijo “No hay límite. Si ellos me enseñan uno, puedo hacerlo”. * KEY ama hacer a la gente feliz. * KEY sabe el mayor número telefónico de celebridades mujeres. * Cuando KEY va a una tienda de discos, siempre preguntará dónde están los discos de SunMoon y SunUnic y que tan bien se están vendiendo. * Cuando KEY está asustado, tiene el hábito de golpear algo muy fuerte. * KEY no parece ser capaz de terminar de ver una película de horror en el cine, así que en vez de mirarla, tiene que alquilarla y mirarla en su casa. * A KEY no le atraen las chicas malas. * Para KEY, Junko es un amigo muy cercano y confortante. Escucha los problemas de KEY y lo ayuda mucho. * KEY cree que su problema es su franca personalidad. Es demasiado directo. * A KEY le gustan las chicas altas. * KEY quiere un amor como en la película “Love me if you dare”. * KEY dijo que si compras con él, jamás sera aburrido. * El café favorito de KEY es el americano. * El 25 de marzo de 2015, una fan agradeció a KEY por su apoyo en su recuperación de lesiones autoinfligidas. * En Junio de 2015 se presentó en un Showcase en Hanoi, China cantando Yêu Lại Từ Đầu '''junto a Hidan Yōrō '''y Chunji de UNIEX. * El día 14 de Setiembre, KEY publicó en su cuenta de Instagram "Un regalo de un chico que me ama <3 OMG !!!! Junkonioppa lo hizo otra vez!!!"; la cual mostraba en la foto el regalo de Junko hacia él, siendo esta una colección de Cartier que consiste en un brazalete valorizado en $7,300 y un anillo de $ 2,430. Galería Categoría:Idol Categoría:ACantante Categoría:ARapero Categoría:Nacidos en 1991 Categoría:LM Entertainment